


The Blank Panther

by The_lone_wolf



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clans, F/F, Falling In Love, Freedom, Freedom Fighters, Horses, Making Friends, Slavery, Spirit AU, Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron AU, Survival, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lone_wolf/pseuds/The_lone_wolf
Summary: Carmilla is sub-leader of a clan called the Wind Riders along with her mother as the clan's leader and her sister as the other sub-leader of the clan. When one night everything goes wrong, Carmilla find herself in an adventure were she will fight for her freedom, defy being broken, meet a new clan, fall in love, and finally understand the true meaning of home.Story based and inspired by movie: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)Characters will be humans, not horses!





	1. Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favorite movie as a kid and I got really inspired by the story so I decided to mix things up!  
> Hope you guys like it!

In a hot summer a unique, free spirited and brave child was born. She was named Carmilla. Raised in the wild, in a small clan called Wind Riders. She loved to run around with the rest of the kids of the clan, especially when she was getting dirty. Everything was an adventure for her and her imagination had no limit whatsoever. People always admired her because she showed a fearless heart towards the unknown. This was evident when one day with only ten years of age she went to her mother showing her a snake that she had caught from a tree while all the other kids were hiding behind her in fear of getting bitten. By the age of fifteen she was already a skilled horse rider, one of the fastest of the clan. There was no doubt that she overcame expectations, most kids still scared of falling off their horses when learning how to ride. Throughout her years growing up, Carmilla started gaining more responsibility and by the age of eighteen she was already assuming and understanding the important role she had in the clan as a sub-leader. Her mother Lilita, was the clan’s leader, and along with her older sister Mattie they worked to keep the clan safe and together. The Wind Riders lived in a valley between two mountains, were the breeze was strong and clean. They weren't nomads. People died in the same place they were born. They were very simple people, they liked to dance and laugh by the bonfire at night, and hunt and work by day. Each member of the clan had their duties and their own tents which they could build the way they pleased. They wore similar clothes as well made of animals hides. You could always see them riding their horses around their camp, making their own clothes, their own weapons, and teaching each other new discovered things. That was how they were raised, it was part of their culture. That was the only way they knew how to live. Even though they were a small group, the clan had to learned to protect each other. It made their bond stronger, it made them unique. Together they learned how to survive. 

 

“I think you need to run a bit faster if you want to make it in time for dinner, Mattie!” a twenty five year old Carmilla laughed over the wind at her sister as they rode their horses back to the camp as the sun was starting to set.

 

“Oh please everyone knows I just gave you a head start!” Mattie laughed as she tried to catch up with her sister.

 

Carmilla could only laugh and enjoy the moment. She knew she was faster than Mattie, well faster than most of the clan, but she still loved racing against her sister. She loved the thrill it gave her as the wind blew back her black curled hair. It was also their special way of connecting. Their way of spending their free time away from their leadership duties. Mattie always found necessary to get Carmilla away from her duties for awhile. To remind her that she was still young and had a right to be relaxed and fool around too before getting back to work. That was one of the things Carmilla always admired about Mattie. How strong she was in her position as one of the clan’s sub-leaders, but still how she was so wise to the ways of the world. Mattie understood that their clan was all she needed. It was enough for her and knew that Carmilla would understand that too someday. She wishes one day she could think more like Mattie. To not feel like there was something more outside of those mountains, something unknown but inviting. To not feel the need of seeing more of the world and focus more on her duty as a sub-leader.

 

As the camp started to approach Carmilla’s train of thoughts suddenly stopped. She halted her black horse and tried to focused on what was happening down the hill they were coming from. From where she stood, she could she a small group of kids playing in the tall grass to innocent to the world around them. But Carmilla’s attention was somewhere else. Somewhere deep in the tall grass. At first she wasn’t quite sure of what she was looking at but after a few seconds her suspicions were confirmed. A black panther was slowly approaching the kids ready to pounce at any minute. The panther was huge, bigger than any of the other panthers she had ever seen around. Her heart quickly started to kick. The clock was ticking. 

 

“Carmilla? You didn’t have to...” Mattie gasped as she reached her sister and saw the scene in front of them. They had seen panthers before but they had never gone near their camp or their people.  Carmilla didn’t let her finished as she kicked her horse and started riding as fast as she could towards the group of kids. The was no time think, just time to act. 

 

“Carmilla! Wait!” Mattie screamed after her knowing how dangerous the situation really was. She quickly blew on a handmade whistle that alerted the whole clan that they were in danger. People from the clan that were nearby started looking around to see what was happening, many already getting on their horses to go to the group of kids. It was rare that the warning whistle was used, usually used because a storm was approaching or because something unidentifiable was seen. It was how they knew that they had to keep their guard up.

 

Mattie chased after Carmilla trying to get her attention, but Carmilla didn’t listen to her though. Her only focus was on getting to the kids in time. With every second that passed her heart filled with dread of the possible outcomes of the situation. She didn’t think about what could possibly happened to her, she just needed to get the kids out alive at whatever cost. This was her clan and she wasn't going to let this cat hurt her kids.

 

Just when the panther was about to pounce, Carmilla arrived at the scene. Just in time startling the panther and disorienting the panther's initial attack. She quickly got down from her horse shooing it away and pulled out her knife strapped to her thigh. It was small but it would have to do. She hold it in front of her while she slowly walked around the panther to get in front of the kids. Some people of the clan started arriving but immediately halted their horses when Carmilla raised a hand signaling them to stop. Everything started to go in slow motion and she tried to be as subtle as possible.

 

When she got to stand in front of the kids she started whispering to the them: “Don’t panic. Everything will be ok. Start walking away slowly and quietly kids. Very very slowly...” They just nodded in understanding and slowly started backtracking away from the panther. The panther followed them with its gaze and started growling. Carmilla whistle at the panther to get her attention and it quickly forgot about the kids who were now getting away. Carmilla took a deep breath praying to whoever was listening that she could make it out alive. Her original task was done, now she needed to know how she was going to get away from this. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and the only thing she could hear in the next five seconds was her own breathing over the wind along with the panther’s growl. Only for five seconds because at the last second the panther decided to pounce. As she stood still with her knife up towards the panther, she close her eyes waiting for the inevitable knowing that at least the kids were now safe. They both fell down, the panther ending on top of Carmilla. When Mattie got to the scene she was horrified at what she was looking at. Her eyes started to water while she stared at the panther moving on top of Carmilla. Her early laugher turning into a silent cry.


	2. A Shining Star

Mattie couldn't hold her tears in. The panther was moving on top of Carmilla looking like it wanted to get up. The hunters that had gathered around them started raising their spears, and weapons in alarm. They were all waiting for their sub-leader's order for action. Mattie was about to give the signal when something peculiar caught her eye. There was blood coming out of the panther’s snout, and suddenly it fell on its side. Not moving anymore. A big wave of relief washed over Mattie and she jumped from happiness when she saw that it was Carmilla who had actually pushed the panther from on top of her. She had stabbed the panther when it jumped on top of her, lucky enough without a single scratch. She quickly helped Carmilla getting up before enveloping her in a big hug. She just couldn't contain her emotions. Everyone around them started clapping, and cheering for Carmilla’s bravery. Carmilla was just glad that everything turned out the way she didn’t exactly planned to happen. 

 

Back at the camp the news of Carmilla slaying the panther was already spread among the clan. Everyone saw her as a hero. She gained a new sense of respect among her clan. When Carmilla, Mattie and the rest of the clan arrived at the center of the camp by the unlit bonfire, everyone was already there waiting for them. The mothers of the kids wanted to show her their gratitude and as soon as she got off her horse they were surrounding her giving her hugs while all of them talked at the same time. She just smiled and hugged them back trying to tell them that it was nothing. Suddenly Lilita came rushing out of her big tent looking worried and close to tearing up. Everyone around Carmilla stepped back in order to let their leader pass. Not out of fear but out of respect. Lilita was a good leader, wise, strong, and fair. But everyone knew that above all, she was a mother. As soon as she got to Carmilla she hugged her strong enough to squeeze the air out of her.

 

“Carmilla! Carmilla, are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? What do you need?” asked Lilita without taking a breath and caressing her daughter's face after hugging her. She was looking for any signs of blood or anything that will tell her how hurt Carmilla was.

 

“Mother! Mother! One question at a time! Please! I’m fine.. really!” Carmilla chuckle and tried to calmed her mother down holding her mother wrists while she continue scanning her face still not satisfy even though she hadn't found any injuries.

 

“I almost had a heart attack when they told me the news! I’m just so happy you are ok!” Lilita finally stopped searching her face and just looked at her daughter in the eyes while rubbing her cheeks. Carmilla tried getting her mother's hands from her face feeling embarrassed like a 5 year old after tripping on a rock. Her mother didn't bother to let her go. She was just happy that her daughter was safe.

 

“You know Milla can’t be easily defeated. That panther had it coming mother.” Mattie tried backing up her sister to calm their mother down. Shrugging at her sister when their mother still didn't let her go.

 

“You need to be more careful Carmilla. You and Mattie are my pride and joy and besides this clan which you all know I love, you two are the only family I have left.” said Lilita with sad eyes. Remembering the loss of her beloved husband. Everyone remained quiet. It was the kind of subject that everyone knew about, but no one talked about it.

 

Carmilla could only nod in understanding only giving her a sad smirk. She always tried really hard to not go back to the memories of her father’s most probable death. When Carmilla was only 7 years old, her father Cornelius, disappeared one day and was never seen again. Some people think he was kidnapped but no one really knows who or what kidnapped him. It's still a mystery. One day he went out alone from camp to look for some wood and never came back. Lilita send a search party when hours passed and there was still no sign of him. All the hunters were sent to look for her husband but the only thing they found was his broken ax with no blood in the area. That night while everyone was eating in silence, no one daring to say anything, her father's horse came back but it was hurt. On the horse's back leg there was a wound that looked like a hole with blood coming out of it. No one knew what it was, but later on they managed to picked out a small silver looking rock. Since that day no one was allowed to go out alone, just as a safety precaution. Carmilla came back to the world when one of the kids she saved started speaking. 

 

“Thank you so much Carmilla. What you did was super cool! I want to be like you when I grow up! I'll even fight like you and I'll slay my own panther!” one of the kids cheered while slaying an imaginary panther. The others started cheering and jumping around her. They all loved Carmilla and liked following her around sometimes. She could only laughed and hugged them all. They were her little hunters after all. “I’m just glad you are all ok. I would do anything for you guys.”

 

“And for that we are all grateful. That is some true bravery and we are more than proud to have you lead us.” Theo praised. Everyone started cheering at the hunter’s words. Carmilla could only smile at them, she knew she would have done it again whiting a heart beat just to keep the clan safe.

 

Later that night, Carmilla stood over a small hill where she could keep an eye on the whole camp from above. Her duty in the clan was as the hunter’s commander, keeping the camp safe wasn't part of her duties but she did it anyways even when most nights were simply peaceful. From the top of the hill she had a beautiful view during the day. You could see the kids running around the green grass with their dogs, the mothers keeping an eye on them while sewing and talking among themselves. Fathers coming back from their hunting. Others building up new tents or working in new weapons. It was all perfect from up the hill. The perfect clan, she couldn't have asked anywhere else better to live. But at night was Carmilla’s favorite view. She could see the clan dancing and laughing around the bonfire, expressing all their joy of being alive and just living it. Telling each other stories about how the world was before they got here. Carmilla enjoyed the view but she preferred the view above. Looking at the stars. It reminded her of how big the world really was, and how little they really are compared to it. Nothing is more beautiful to her than just star gazing. She could spend hours just looking and admiring them.

 

In that moment Mattie decided to interrupt her thoughts.

 

“They are calling you The Black Panther you know.” She decides to sit besides her sister. 

 

“I’m just glad I didn’t kill a wild pig, that would have been devastating.” laughed Carmilla at her new given name.

 

“I think it has to do more with your black curls sis.” Mattie says while bumping her shoulder with her sister. Making them chuckle at the irony.

 

After a minute of silence Carmilla says thoughtfully: “I kind of envy that panther.”

 

Mattie is shocked at Carmilla’s use of words. “Do you have a death wish I should be concerned about Milla.” 

 

“Mattie! That’s not what I meant! You are smarter than that!”

 

“I may be smarter but I’m still no mind reader sis.” laughed Mattie looking straight ahead.

 

“What I meant is...that panther has probably lived more than any of us here.”

 

“Probably, and look where it got her.” Mattie could be sarcastic when she wanted to be, but Carmilla wasn't having any of that tonight.

 

Carmilla turned to stare at her not giving any hints of a smile. “Ok ok sorry. You were saying.” Mattie put her hands up in surrender.

 

“She probably has travel more than any of us. Has seen things that we still probably couldn’t even start to imagine. She has truly lived even if that got her dead at the end. Wasn’t it all worth it for her? Isn't it more about enjoying the ride rather than waiting for the end of it?” said Carmilla while looking down at the clan that was celebrating like every other night. 

 

“Milla, I know that that free spirit side of yours just wants to get on your horse and just go on an adventure and just live like you said but this is your clan. This is your family and believe it or not, you are essential in this clan. You have the heart of a true panther, fearless. Sometimes many people need to see someone like that just to feel safe and you provide that for them. You are what keeps the clan believing that together we have the power to survive. Mother is a great leader don't get me wrong but we all know you are the best successor and I'm proud of that because not anyone can lead a clan and I'll be proudly by your side when that day comes.” Mattie started standing up to leave. “Maybe sometimes it doesn’t feel like it, but.. home is much more than just a place and at the end that's were we all want to be. You will learn that with time sis.” She bend down to kiss Carmilla on top of her head and started going down the hill towards the camp. “Remember you need the sleep too. That beauty doesn’t just happen.” were Mattie’s last words before all Carmilla could hear was the grass moved by the cold breeze. She could just chuckle at her sister and stare at the horizon. It was a big world indeed but Mattie was right, she had a clan to guide along with her family. 

 

Down at the camp everyone started going to their tents to sleep and the fire at the center of the camp was slowly going off. It was only Carmilla and the stars now. While looking at the horizon something caught Carmilla’s attention for the second time that day. There was a bright star miles away from her camp, it wasn't on the sky but from the top of the hill Carmilla could see it perfectly. It lighted more than any other star and as Carmilla got up she notice that the star was bright but not bright like a star, bright like fire. Bright like a bonfire. That only meant one thing, people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting..


	3. The Chase

Curiosity got the best of Carmilla like it always did. After confirming that everyone on the camp were sleeping, she quickly got on her horse and started going down the hill. Her horse was running towards the light and she only hoped that no one from the clan was able to actually see her. She didn’t want to worry anyone of something actually happening. She still didn’t know if they were really in danger. When she was at least half way towards the light she lightly pulled on a strand of the horse’s hair signaling him to slow down on his pace. She didn’t want to bring any attention to herself especially at this hour of the night where everything looked suspicious. She was getting closer and closer by the minute, the only sound she could hear was the horse’s hooves against the dirt. When she got close enough she got down from her horse hiding him behind some nearby trees along with other horses that were tied to the trees as well. What caught her attention from this was that each horse had leather straps around their faces and a long leather strap that tied their heads to the trees. This was something she had never seen before since their clan never had to use anything else to ride their horses. Pushing that thought aside, she slowly walked towards the bonfire and noticed six bodies lying down on the ground around it. She figured that the six bodies were men sleeping as soon as she heard the one nearest her give a big snore. When taking a better look at the men on the ground she notice that the men had different clothes on. She had never seen clothes like those. She eliminated the possibility that they were part of a clan near by or at least a clan like hers. They wore pants similar to the ones her clan made but they looked less dirty, color blue, with a long leather strap going around their waist with a golden clip on the front of their trousers. Each one of them had the same set of clothes and besides each men laid a big blue thing that she figured was suppose to be hat. As she looked at them she felt like she was looking at a new specie. Yes, they were humans alright but the way they dressed and the different materials they had around them were way out of her knowledge. She kept looking around for anything that will give her a clue of who this people were. Besides the bonfire she saw a really weird artifact. It’s handle was made of wood and the rest of it’s body was made of metal. She picked it up and started moving it around trying to figure out what it was. It had a tube with a hole at the end but what caught her attention was a small trigger. She grabbed the artifact by its handle and pointed it outwards and suddenly she pulled the small trigger. 

 

A loud bang was heard. Carmilla jumped startled when a glass in front of her broke with the bullet of the gun she was holding. She freaked out when the six men on the ground woke up startled as well, confused and wondering what had happened. When one of them saw Carmilla, she knew all hell broke lose. 

 

“Quickly capture her!” instructed the man while getting up along with the rest of the men. They all started grabbing some ropes that were hanged by a tree near by, but she was already running away from the bonfire quickly getting on her horses and riding away.

 

“She is running away! Go go go!” They ran to their horses quickly putting the saddle on their horses back. As soon as they did, they started riding after Carmilla.

 

Carmilla heart was beating wildly. She ran as fast as she could away from the men in their fancy blue suits, repeating herself over and over again about how stupid she had been. She tried to concentrate when she heard the other horses catching up to her. When she looked back she saw that the six men were behind her and catching up quickly, she smirked, she knew she was faster. She started gaining up speed on her horse and putting some distance between her and the men behind her. 

 

There were many big rocks on her path back to camp and when she was far enough she made an abrupt turned to the right and tried to hide behind one of the big rocks that was on the path. The six men rode quickly past her without seeing her, this gave her an advantage on them. 

 

“Where the hell did she went?” One of them screamed over the wind.

 

“She can’t be that far away! Come on faster faster!” another replied. They kept riding forwards in hopes of catching up with her since they couldn’t see her anymore.

 

She quickly chased after them without them noticing. When she was close enough she grabbed the closest man by the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards. She started laughing when he fell on his butt, she knew she had control. She rode faster and catched up to the next one and when he notice her and went to grab her, she stood on her horse and while holding tight to her horse's neck, she kicked the man on his side making him fall from his horse too. She quickly sat back on her horse with a practiced ease. The four men in front heard the commotion and turn around just in time for her to ride fast between them and making their horses lose control, one of them falling back when his horse stood on two legs. She smirked to herself while looking back, she had lost them. She ran as quick as she could to her camp and arrived in no time to the hill where she always watched over the clan.

 

When she got there everyone was starting to wake up. Some of them were already out of their tent starting their day and salute her when they saw her up the hill. She happily waved back relieved of what just happened. No need to alarmed the clan. How wrong she really was.

 

A shot was heard again, much like earlier. It sounded so close by. When she looked back from the hill suddenly she saw them in the distance. They were quickly approaching the clan’s camp. 

 

“No..” whispered Carmilla to herself. She had to act fast if she wanted to keep her clan safe.

 

She turned around facing the clan again: “Stay alert! Hunters, stay alert!” she screamed to the clan. Some of the hunters who were outside quickly understood her command and started grabbing their spears and their weapons forming a line in front of the camp were they imagined the danger was coming from. Mattie got on her horse and started going up the hill towards Carmilla.

 

“NO! Mattie stay back!” Carmilla warned her.

 

“Milla I’m coming to you!” she kept going up the hill but stopped when she looked at her sister’s face.

 

“No! Stay with the clan! Stay with mother! Please…” Carmilla ended whispering her last words and turning around. They were way to close. She gave one last look to Mattie and started going the opposite way from the camp. Towards the six men. 

 

When they saw her coming they stopped confused as to why she was coming their way. She ran quickly past them and they changed their direction after her. She was leading them away from camp. She ran towards the rocky mountains, she had a plan. When she went through the path between the mountains she knew she had the advantage. She knew these mountains better than anyone. They were behind her, when she got to the end of the path coming face to face with the wall of the mountain. There was no escape, or so they thought.

 

“Ha! We got her now!” One of them said.

 

“You can’t escape now! Can you?” one of them laugher thinking they got her cornered. 

 

She smirked again gaining confused stares from the men. Her horse started climbing up the rocky wall, with all the men staring in awed. When Carmilla was high enough her horse pushed himself off the wall and jumped over the men going back towards the entrance of the path between the rocky mountains. They took a minute to understand what just happened, and chased after her again but she was to far away, already getting off the path. She knew she had lost them again but she didn’t expect the moment when a rope was thrown and tangled around her neck. One of the six men waited outside and she didn’t see him coming. As soon as the roped tangled around her neck she knew she lost. She wrapped her finder around the rope to prevent her from choking and fell off her horse when the man pulled on the rope and her horse kept running away. She fell hard to the ground, her air leaving her lungs at the impact. 

 

“You thought we were going to let you get away? Nice try!” the man holding the rope from his horse laughed at her. 

 

She stood up from the ground and was about to jump on him but the rest of the men got to her and started throwing more ropes on her. One tangling on her arm preventing her from jumping at the first man. When she notice this, she went to jump at the man who just throwed her a rope but a third rope was thrown and tangled around her other arm. She got furious and try to kick the closest man but a fourth rope was thrown and it got tangled around her leg. The man pulled said rope, and she fell again on the ground. She tried getting up but all the men around her were pulling their ropes on their horses preventing her from standing up. She tried pulling but it was no use. When she looked up to the rocky mountain she saw Mattie approaching and Carmilla quickly panicked.

 

“NO!! NO!!” she screamed as hard as she could. Trying to get the message across to Mattie.

 

Mattie looked startled and worried. She tried to moved a bit closer.

 

“NO! NO! PLEASE!!” Carmilla tried again.

 

She got her message across. Stay back. Stay with the clan and mother. Neither of the men notice when Mattie stopped and started moving backwards toward the top of the rocky mounting with shoulders sagged, getting away. Carmilla breathed hard. She was scared, she didn’t know what was going to happened to her but one thing was sure. At least she knew her clan was safe.

 


	4. Beyond the Wall

Minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. The dessert, the thunderstorms, the cold winds of the night, Carmilla felt it all. She was gagged and her hands were tied together, the only movement she could make was with her legs and only for walking. The six men were on their horses in front of her, not caring to look back at her. They were walking on a known path. The last one had a rope tied to Carmilla’s hands that pulled her every time she fell a step behind. On the most part of the journey she was walking at their pace but when the sun was to high on the sky and she was already drying out under it to the point were she couldn’t stand anymore, she started tripping on small pebbles and was dragged by the rope tied to the man’s horse. They didn’t stop because of her. Not like they really cared. They only stopped to eat and to sleep, nothing else. Carmilla wasn’t allowed to eat anything, just once on their journey did they forced her to drink water when she was about to faint from dehydration. To say that Carmilla was scared is an understatement. Not that she will say it out loud, but she was really scared. The only thing keeping her in check was that she knew her clan, her family, were together and hopefully they wouldn’t come looking for her. She knew it was the best thing to do, she wouldn’t hold it against them. This people were really different from her clan and their ways. Different meant unknown, and unknown meant dangerous. She didn’t know what will happen to her but she was determined to not go down without a fight. After all she was “The Black Panther”.

 

At the distance after what she believes were at least nine days of pure torture, Carmilla started seeing something in the distance. The sun was to bright and after almost falling dehydrated she wasn’t sure her mind was playing tricky games with her mind. It looked like a wall made of tree trunks sticked together, sharpened at the top end of the trunks. It looked like it was protecting something and in the center of the tree trunks were two big doors. 

 

“Finally! We have arrived!”  One of the men said. She wasn’t imagining anything after all.

 

"I hope we get good money for this one, she wasn't an easy catch." replied another one.

 

"Are you going to tell them that you couldn't handle a girl." the man pulling on her rope said while laughing.

 

"I can handle a girl! She was just fast!" the man tried to defend himself.

 

"She was fast alright, but you were faster falling to the ground on your butt! She literally kicked your butt." the man kept laughing while pulling on Carmilla. She couldn't help but grin at his comment, at least after everything she still gets some points for making a great performance. 

 

When they were close enough she was stunned at what she was seeing. The wall was bigger than what she had seen at first. It went around in a huge rectangle and before she knew it, she was in front of the two doors. One of the men gave a hand signal to a man that came into view on the top of the wall looking down to see who was at the door. He quickly disappeared after the signal and suddenly the two doors started to open up, the ray of sunlight hitting her right in the face opening her eyes to a whole new world.

 

Carmilla couldn’t help her surprise face when the doors were wide opened. Soldiers, many of them, were walking around the inside of the camp. Walking in lines, not looking left or right unless you hit them right in the face. In the middle of the camp was a horse pen were other soldiers were inside trying to tame what she suspected to be a new wild horse. The man that had her tied started walking inside pulling her along. She started looking around, trying to learned and make a mental map of the whole place in just seconds but then she notice what truly terrified her. A group of soldiers were marching in front of her but when she looked them straight to the face she notice that this people weren’t just soldiers, they were members of other clans. She notice it from their battle scars on their faces, the inked symbols they sometimes draw on their skins, but their hollow looks confirmed everything up for her. She started looking around trying to find an answer to her new discovery. Anything that showed her that she was clearly seeing wrong and that the lack of food and water was making her a bit delusional. That's when she saw the big cages, at least 10 of them with prisoners inside them. They all had something that also showed her they were not from here. They were slaves. 

 

She panicked and started looking around trying to find a way out. When she looked behind her she saw four soldiers closing the heavy door. She quickly got furious and starting pulling back on the rope. No one was going to just take her and condemned her to become a prisoner. Everyone started looking her way while she kept pulling harder on the rope tied to her hands, wanting to scream at the soldiers pulling her back but she was still gagged. Two soldiers came and started pulling her back trying to get her away from the door and trying to calm her down. She started pushing them off of her when they got to close, already starting a fight upon arrival. Suddenly she heard a shot again making her stand still in her actions and for a second forgetting her intention of trying to escape. A soldier quickly taking the opportunity to hold held with her arms behind her back. Looking to her right side she saw a soldier holding a gun up to the air, smoke coming out of it. 

 

“Making a fit won’t get you anywhere kitty.” the man said walking towards her. His nicknamed made her feel uncomfortable. He was about her same size and looked like he had around her age too. Hair cut clean and a wicked smile plastered on his face. She didn't like him already.

 

“I’m Colonel Will and you are?” the colonel asked Carmilla.

 

“Right, sorry the gag.” he chuckled to himself and pulled down on Carmilla’s gag. Carmilla didn’t waste a second more and as soon as he pulled down her gag she spitted on his face with all the hatred she had inside of her. Who did he think he was taking all this innocent people and making them their slaves. She stared at him straight in the eyes, she wasn’t going to get intimidated by him. 

 

Will simply laughed and cleaned his face up. “Isn’t she a feisty one.” All the soldiers around her started laughing along with him. He laughed and suddenly he was serious again. The soldiers kept laughing until they looked at his face and quickly started to shut up. Will decided to ignore them and looked back at Carmilla.

 

“It doesn’t really matter who you are anymore. It's not like I even care. You are under my territory, my rules. Got it!” Will exclaimed looking at her waiting for a response. Carmilla could only breath as hard as she could not looking anywhere else besides his eyes. Staring him down, challenging him.

 

“You and me are going to have a lot of fun kitty. I can just feel it!” smiled Will.

 

He turned to looked at the soldier holding Carmilla up and became serious again. “Prepare her. We will have to show her who really rules around here. She thinks she is brave? We will see about that.” He looked at Carmilla one last time and turned around going away. Carmilla was then dragged under a tent were a big man was waiting for her with a scissor on his hand and a mischievous look on his face. She was a hundred percent sure that she didn't know what was waiting for her, she couldn't feel more shaken up than now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
